Miron Shewdanker
Miron Shewdanker was a member of the Vector Legion, and the de facto ruler of the Empire of Tears. Biography Pre-Order Miron adventured with the Vector Legion (under 1st edition rules) for some time in his youth. Later, Tarquin decided to conquer and empire in the Western Continent. After his kingdom was overthrown, he hatched his plan to act as the power behind the thrones of a revolving series of kingdoms and empires in order to give the appearance of change while remaining in control the whole time. For this scheme he enlisted his old adventuring group, and Miron took on an active role. ''No Cure for the Paladin Blues'' Miron acted as Chancellor for Lord TyrinarComic #131, "Money Makes the World Go Round" the Bloody of Tyrinaria, secretly aiding TarquinComic #757, "Something Blue" in controlling the kingdom from behind the scenes. In this capacity, he sent a letter to Haley Starshine about the imprisonment of her father. After the fall of Tyrinaria was orchestrated by the Legion, Miron took over as the power behind the throne for the Empire of Tears, along with the as-yet-unnamed human fighter member of the Legion.Comic #758, "Spins of the Father" ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Miron was involved in Tarquin's contingency plans around the Order of the Stick and Girard's Gate. After the Linear Guild was forced to retreat from the pyramid, Kilkil and Tarquin executed this plan, which brought Miron, Laurin Shattersmith, and the entire army of the Empire of Blood to the scene. Miron stood by while Tarquin and Laurin murdered Nale, and refused to fight when Tarquin wanted them to kill Roy, Belkar, and "Durkon". However, he was obligated to engage with the Order when Tarquin called in a favor which he had apparently been sitting on for twelve years. During the battle with the Order of the Stick, Miron was successful in dismounting the Order by a Baleful Polymorph of Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator into a small lizard. When their own mount was banished by Vaarsuvius' Prismatic Spray, Tarquin, Miron, and Laurin engaged the Order on foot. Vaarsuvius identified Miron as the primary target for the party, and Miron was taken out of the fight in the first round, when Roy charged past an attacking Tarquin to use the Spellsplinter Maneuver to disrupt his casting of Horrid Wilting. This was the first use of that feat in many decades, as the knowledge had died with Horace Greenhilt, only to be learned by Roy in the afterlife. While Miron was able to dodge V's Disintegrate ray, he was stabbed twice by Belkar and hit with four arrows from Haley. The large amount of damage triggered a Contingency spell Miron had in place, causing him to teleport away from the fight involuntarily.Comic #928, "Go" In order get Laurin into the fight, Tarquin agreed to a favor for her. She called it in immediately, requesting that he turn over control of the Rift left over from the destruction of Girard's Gate to her control. Some time after their fight with the Order, Laurin and Miron investigated the unsealed rift supported by soldiers from the Empire of Sweat. Laurin became fascinated by what she saw in the Rift. The Snarl emerged and attacked her and Miron. It is unknown if he survived.Comic #945, "Jumbled Up" Personality and Traits His main motive is greed, as evidenced by the attempted ransom of Ian Starshine and his initial refusal to assist Tarquin during his battle with the Order of the Stick due to the lack of profitComic #921, "Shot Down", though Tarquin called in an old favor he had been sitting on for twelve years.Comic #924, "Resource Management" Powers and Abilities *'Arcane Caster': Miron is an arcane spellcaster of some ability. He is most likely a Wizard or Sorcerer, though he could easily be any number of alternate arcane-casting base and prestige classes. Whatever the class, he casts as a 15th or 16th level caster (depending on which spell progression), and has an 18+ in the relevant ability score for that class, based on his attempt to cast the 8th level Horrid Wilting spell. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Males Category:Vector Legion